Broken but Bending
by aqua0draco
Summary: Outside they smiled, were part of conversations and everything. Inside, they were broken. It was like the bubble of anger inside them just wanted to-needed to- explode, but instead they kept it in.


**Chapter 1**

Work. I hate it. What's the point of life? You go to Elementary School, then to High school, then to a university and then get a job. It pretty much wastes all your time, doesn't it? That's my opinion but my mom thinks otherwise. She says that in life there comes a point where you meet "the one" well what if he/she never comes? Then what? Of course she says that's not possible and that when the time is right they will make their appearance. Also, she claims that when you get tired of this regular life they will take you on adventures and make you become someone you aren't. Is that good? I don't know.

So here I am, finally out of my law class. I study here at, University of London. It's a magnificent place, which reminds me of a castle, it's unique and grand. Just beautiful.

It's a Friday (thank god) and I was heading home, like always. The wind was getting stronger due to the fact that autumn was just around the corner. Buh bye summer. Autumn here in London was amazing. The trees would become a different shade of orange and red mixed together, forming a burning shade. When the street lights shone on them at night, the place would seem just like a fairytale. Also, some of the trees matched my flammable hair. You could point them out from miles, just as you could spot me in a crowd full of people. This was a good thing when I was a kid, my mom says, since I had the habit of running away from places a lot.

I wasn't like most girls, loud, wild, boy-obsessed and what not. I was the type of girl who wanted to read a quiet book alone by herself. Wanted to bake new things and explore the world. These things would seem foolish to everyone at my school, if I were to say my wishes aloud. I guess some were, like finding my prince. Yeah, very Disney. Although, every girl at one point does wonder when her charming knight in armor will come into her life. I think mine has fallen asleep.

The streets of London were neat and tidy. There were rarely any walls with graffiti seen... I haven't travelled much but I'd say that living here was a dream. It felt as if I was living "back in the past" I liked when I read those books that had a towns square. It made everyone seem like a big family. Here, everyone were just drifted apart. Not caring or having any idea what was happening in someone's life, just the occasional sympathy they showed when someone died. Let's be honest though, they really didn't care unless it affected their family somehow. Which it didn't.

My house was just three blocks away from the university. Transportation wasn't that difficult. Still my mom would insist on driving me in the mornings, which I didn't refuse.

My blackberry rang as the piercing hot sun, burned into my skin, I had forgotten my sunscreen, oh god.

"Hello?" I answered. I had caller ID , I already knew who it was. Still I loved hearing what the other person would say when I acted like I didn't know them.

"Hi, I'm princess Gabia speaking from Arizonia. You are our families missing daughter." He said with a fake accent.

I laughed, oh Simon, the stories he could make.

"I know it's you Simon" I told him. I heard a grunt at the other end, he was probably disappointed.

"I thought it was pretty good, how could you tell it was me?" What an idiot, I thought, but managed not to say it aloud.

"Caller idea."

"Oh... Yeah I knew that. Hey so, your classes are over right now, so wanna come over?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've gotta chapter to catch up on, how about we meet up tomorrow?" I heard a sigh, and felt guilty suddenly. I really did want to hang out with him, I was just a little busy with things.

"Yeah okay."

"Sorry Si. I've just been busy with things, but after tomorrow schools out for 2 weeks! Yay..." I ended with a lame word.

He laughed, "Its fine Fray I'll see you tomorrow"

I clicked the phone shut, and popped it back into the side pocket of my bag pack.

My creamy white house came into sight, and my legs seemed to have picked up the pace. The house was alright, there was a small garden of flowers in the lawn, and it wasn't big or small.

I reached into my pocket to grab my keys and twisted the old noisy knob open. The smell of pasta floated in the air. Instantly earning a rumbling sound from my stomach. Don't you just hate it when your sitting in class and everyone's quiet, then your stomach growls? This is why I make sure to eat something when I leave for school. You never know what might happen...

"Mom! I'm home" My mom was the exact image of me, well the older one. She had the exact flaming hair except in time hers had gone a little darker. She had bright green emerland eyes which shone like the moon. She wasn't like the models you saw on tv but she was beautiful in her own way.

"In the kitchen, sweetheart" she yelled back.

I dropped my orange bag onto the couch, and headed towards our small kitchen. I could make out my mom pouring the pasta into a bowl. Yum, I was really hungry today.

I plopped down into one of the chairs in the kitchen. As she filled a bowl and brought it over. I dig in as she went over the "Mother questions"

"How was your day?" she said with a smile.

"Fine"

"What did you learn?" Well mom I'm studying law, so obviously I learnt law today.

"Law"

"Ahh must be.. Fun" she paused and said. My mother never wanted me to become a lawyer, reason? I don't know yet. Maybe the subject  
and her aren't the best of friends.

"I'm going to head upstairs to study mom" I told her as I swiftly gathered my things and walked up the stairs.

I wasn't that close with my mom. We had an off on relationship, and hid plenty of things from each other. She didn't talk about her dad with me like most mothers did, but just went over the necessary things. I don't even think she cares about me.

.

Next Morning

Brring Brring Brring.

"Oh my god.." I muttered, as my numb hands tried to find my phone and turn the sound down. My hand hit the dresser as the phone fell down.

"Shit" I finally reached down and pressed the snooze button, stupid phones. It was a Saturday but here I was woken up at 8 since I had forgotten to turn the alarm off. Once I was awakened I usually could never fall back asleep. Weird? Not really.

My legs slung over the bed as I got up and opened my door. I walked lazily into the bathroom and peered into the mirror to see my reflection. I mouthed the words "wow" to myself as I gazed at my hair. What a mess. It looked like someone had came and tossed it around in the ground a few times. My eyes, however we're still shining as bright as ever. A lot of people would compliment me saying "Your eyes are gorgeous! Id die to have them!" Well I'd die to have regular brown eyes.

The Colgate toothpaste tasted bitter in my mouth, as I juggled the water around. I tried to tame down my hair but alas just put it in a high ponytail.

I checked my blackberry for messages - none. Oh well. I walked into the kitchen to have a snack.

Jace - morning

Due to alarm clock failures, I woke up at 8:11. Sucks, right? I decided it was okay and put on some sweats to go play soccer, might as well. My family consisted of my older brother, Alec, Sister Isabelle and mother and father. They were all still sound asleep, so I tried to get out as softly as possible.

I grabbed my keys and locked the door on my way out, as the sun shone on my blonde hair. I was one of the hottest guys that walked this planet, and everyone in New York knew that. Girls were just distractions too me, like toys. I never met my "the one" maybe there wasn't one for me. My phone buzzed telling me I had a call.

I slipped out my blackberry bold and saw the name "Aline" I sighed; she was my latest sex toy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jace! Baby I think you forgot but I have that party this night?" How could he forget? She'd been whining about all the work and how to get the perfect present to him. He was rich, and she took advantage of that fact. Not that he cared.

"Yeah, I remember, I'll be there" He answered back, he didn't exactly enjoy talking to her, she could get a bit jealous.

"Oh and Jace. Don't look at other girls at that party, okay? They're all so jealous of our relationship" There was the jealousy, it just got to annoying. She didn't have the least bit trust in him, he smirked.

"I got it" He answered, and shut the phone before she could say anything else. He put his headphones into his ear and started jogging to Central park. It wasn't that far away, just 2-3 blocks.

The cold autumn breeze hit him like freezing water, as it soaked through his thin hoodie fabric. He didn't mind it though, made him seem like a "angel" he chuckled. Girls thought they'd get married to him after he would hook up with them. It was stupid; because that was the last thing he intended to do.

He was turning the corner when she bumped into him. Her small body colliding with his own, and knocking the air out of them both for a second.

"Hey watch where you're going" He told her. He looked up to find her standing there in all her glory. Eyes piercing his own and he stood there just shocked.

"Yeah because I'm the one looking at the ground as I run." She answered back. He let out a low laugh, as he took out his headphones.

"So now it's illegal to that?" he shot back. He watched her roll her eyes, as she made a move to step around her, but he blocked her.

"I'd love to stay in talk but sadly I've got a life rather than talking to strangers" she replied.

"We don't have to be strangers?" He told her.

"Gee thanks, but I don't have any interest in talking to you." She said. This shocked him, almost every girl died for him to just say hi to them. Here she just flipped him off.

Before he could answer she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Her red hair bouncing after her.

Clary

Boys were so dumb, especially cocky bastards like him. They acted like they were god or something. Ha, in their dreams.

She speeded up the volume on her phone as the song The Scientist came on. One of her favourites, sometimes some sappy love songs just explained her whole love life. Weird, right? Once I actually got kind of scared, I expected the singer to pop out from the closest. Fortunately, they didn't.

She was taken out of her thoughts by Maia. Of course, she thought.

"what do you want now?" She asked, when she clicked the answer button on the phone.

"Why would you think I want something?" She said.

"Because it's you?" I told her. Which was true, Maia only called first if she needed a favour or wanted to bitch about someone.

"Ha-Ha. Well this will benefit the both of us" There was the favour... "So you remember Aline?" The bitch who tried killing me? I thought. "Well she invited me to a party and told me to bring a friend. Come on we just have to go!" She told me.

Aline's parties were known for the sex. Honestly, I was a virgin, and planned to keep it that way. Besides, the both of us barely got along. She was too much of a drama queen, and always told me I was earning more attention from the guys than her. Have you looked at me? I would mentally think.

"I don't know." I told Maia. I heard the sigh of disappointment.

"Clary! I need someone to help me make fun of the sluts there!" She whined. Maia was good at getting people to do what she wanted, but this time I would give in. I slowed down my jogging as I for ready to get into a "debate fight" Which I always lost in.

"You know we never got along." I explained to her.

I heard her snort, "Well here's your chance to become the best of friends" Aline and me? Where has she been? Was she not there all those years where aline would try her complete hardest to make my life a wreck? She even put spiders in my lunch, since she was jealous of my new pencil crayons. Like come on!

"Yeah no thank you. Besides I have things to do and people to see"

"What stuff and what people?"

"I haven't met up with Simon in a long time cause of my studies, so I'm thinking of giving him a visit" Score! I mentally thought.

"Hes coming to the party, you can bond there." damn.

"My moms in the hospital, she was choking up blood last night so I had her admitted." What was she going to say to that?

"I saw your mom an hour ago."

"What? She's out already."

"Nice try clary, your going. I'll be there at 5" Then she hung up the phone. Oh my damn god, i thought.

Well there was no coming out of this, I turned my pace into a jog as my house came closer.

The neighborhood was a quiet area. Not a lot of kids around my age lived here, they were mostly in their 30's. The houses looked pretty much the same, structure wise.

She could spot her mom by the garden, plowing at the unwanted roots. Lately, her mom was more tense and strict around her. The conversations were less and consisted of only the "okay" "yes" "good" Even the atmosphere inside the house had changed, placing a heavy burden in the air, no matter what room you were in. Something was wrong, it was pretty obvious. But what?

"Hey mom" She breathed out. Her breathing was deeper as she tried to regain her usual breath.

"Hello Clarissa, may I ask where you've been?" She acted do formal. Almost as if I wasn't her daughter.

"I was just out for a run" I answered.

"Couldve left behind a note. You know how worried I get" She said. Except I wanted to ask her, why did she get worried? It was barely 9 am, who would be awake so early on a Saturday?

"I know, sorry" I started making my way up the house when her last words stopped me in my tracks.

"As if sorry could fix something. Your father used to say the same thing after every sentence"

"I'm not him. I hate when you refer him to me as my dad where in reality we haven't spent 5 minutes with each other." This was a rough topic between my mother and I. My father was a man I hated with all my guts, and a topic my mom and me would fight about.

I chose to ignore her reply and opened the creaky oak door. Why was my mom so difficult? There used to be a time where we got along with each other and spent quality time together, but after my father left, it just broke us all apart. We were just never the same, the fights were more often and we barely had a decent conversation. It was like she took up all the anger which was bubbled inside her and took it out on me. I knew a divorce was hard on her, and I knew the things my father had done had heart her to the extinct, but what was my fault? That i shared his blood? Well sorry.

The story of my father was not something you'd come across every day. You see, my father was a successful lawyer down in Brooklyn. We owned a spacious penthouse on the upper east side, and he had a great status in the public. Someone everyone looked up too. Well he wasn't the perfect lawyer they thought he was, as did we. He hid a ugly side of him.

My father would stay out late often saying he had important meetings to attend or that the court wanted to see him. My mother had complete trust a faith in my father, and she never questioned what he did. She never bothered to ask why he came home late at night. It was like she just wanted the relationship to work, even when she knew it wasn't. I was more of a daddy's girl as I was growing up. He treated me like a princess, and showered my mother and I in priceless gifts. It kept us content, sure, but we were always missing out on his love. Well he was giving out his love, to girls on the streets.

My father would go downtown and see hookers on the streets and take them to a nice hotel where they would "do it". He never told us how long this went on, but I could make a guess of 5 years. We found out when my mom found a black pushup bra in his suitcase. When she questioned him about this, he had no answer. Right then we both knew that there was nothing left to keep this family together.

My mom moved out from Brooklyn and we settled down in London, where she found a house and started a Job as a home artist. She sold her paintings and ran the house well. There has been no contact between my mother and him, since then. Honestly who could blame her?

If I was her I would've slapped him a few times and knock the sense into him. Never again would he mess with a women.

I walked into my orange room and immediately fell onto the bed. It had been a long time since I had gone for a work out and I was exhausted. My bones were cracking and all I needed was a warm shower. Everything was annoying me at this point when I thought about the party I would have to attend this evening. Would someone just kill me?

I twisted my head to have a quick look in my closest. My closest was actually very interesting. I had quite a few fancy clothes and always managed to keep up with the new trends. Since today wasn't a close friends party I decided to go simple. Dark tight skinny jeans, with brown knee-high boots. A black tank-top with a creamy long sleeved cardigan, and white scarf.

I would leave my hair straight with natural eye shadow. Perfect. I dragged myself to the bathroom across the hall and soaked my tired bones. It felt like heaven.

"You can break me down but I won't fall. I-I am tiitaaanium!" I sang the song titanium in the bathroom. If much music heard me I'd be on the top ten. Hey, maybe even write a album.

After my little singing show, I got out and grabbed the clothes I had decided to wear. Quickly pulling on them, to hurry up before maia got here. I straightened my hair and applied my make-up. My eyes were now popping and had a shady look to them.

I pulled the cord for the straightner out and left it there to cool. Maia would soon be coming, so I headed down to watch some tv.

"Guess who, beautiful?" I turned around to see maia in a strapless jean romper. She had her hair curled, and it fell down her back like a waterfall.

"You looking amazing!"

"As do you" She winked. I laughed and motioned for her to talk to my mom. She mouthed "OH" and walked into the kitchen, me watching her every move.

"Good afternoon mrs. Fray" She was being polite right now and using her manners, a side of Maia that really surprised me. Though, she had the charm that would always get the person to do what she wanted. A pretty amazing power, I think.

"Good afternoon Maia, what are you upto?" My mother replied with a smile.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking of taking clary to see a movie and go out for dinner, since it is summer. Is that okay with you?" She asked. Fingers crossed!

"Oh... I don't know sweety. How about another time?"

"Come on mrs. Fray! I was really looking forward to this, and besides its my birthday tomorrow." HA. Birthday? Hers was all the way in December. I shook my head to myself as I laughed softly.

"But I thought-"

I could tell my mom knew maias birthday was in the winter, but Maia rounded up the conversation by making my mom agree.

"We'll be back before 1!" She rushed and pulled me off my feet, as we booked it out the door. She screamed her thank you's as I screamed my byes. What would I do without her?

Jace

After I came back from my run, I got Isabelle to pack the gift I bought for Aline. A diamond ring from Tiffany's. I heard the consultant tell me something along the lines "A girls dream ring" I offered to buy her one, since her body was pretty hot. But she blushed and refused. Her loss, not mine.

I pulled on a grey long sleeved sweater, which was designed as a "V" neck, and paired it with a pair of denim jeans. Whatever I wore was hot, I could make anything look amazing.

"Heres the present" Isabelle told me as she threw it on the bed. Isabelle hated Aline's guts, I didn't see why not. Aline was a hoe, but I was her boyfriend so technically I wasn't allowed to tell her that.

Still, Isabelle was coming to the party. She was wearing a strapless red dress, plain, and only got to her theighs. Isabelle was smoking hot, even if she was my sister. She was also a player just like me.

"Thought you didn't wanna come?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"There's gonna be guys there, besides I heard Simons gonna be there." She added with a grin.

I chuckled, "Lewis? Seriously Isabelle what do you see in him"

She glared, "He's hot okay. Say something about him and I will personally cut your balls off" She threatened.

"I know how much you'd enjoy that" I winked, she gave me the fuck you look and walked off.

Humming, I walked down the grand marble stairs, and spotted Alec waiting for us with his boyfriend, on the couch. Magnus looked up when he saw me.

"Finally. You should've tooken another day or two" I smirked at him, Magnus was a chill person to be with, he was actually quite entertaining and a good friend. I would never admit that aloud though.

I dropped on the other couch and nodded, "Looking nice"

"Really?" He asked, getting up and doing a mini twirl, "Not to glittery?"

I laughed everything about him was glittery, if not something was really wrong with Magnus. He was wearing tight rainbow paints, and a sparkly blue shirt along with a black leather jacket. His blue hair was spiked up like usual, as Alec looked like a total outcast next to him.

There he sat all simple, in his blue jeans and purple shirt. Not too much and not too little.

"Will Isabelle hurry up? I have friends to meet today, there gonna be at the party. Honestly I wonder how she ever became friends with aline. She's not the type" Magnus talked on.

"So it's a she, huh?" I wondered out loud.

"Don't even try it Jace she's off limits for you. Besides she would never deal with you, your too annoying" He laughed.

I wasn't annoying. Sometimes I was just curious, was it wrong to ask why the sky was blue? In response Magnus started singing Rihanna's song "Unfaithful" where she talked about blue skies.

The clicking of heels brought our attention to the top of the stairs. She just stood there looking at us.

"If your done posing, you mind coming down?" Magnus shouted out to her. She glared at him as all of us his our laughs.

Alec's eyes widened at her dress, he was always the more mature one out of all of us.

"What are you wearing? Did you run out of clothes?" Isabelle sighed and pulled at her dress to bring it down a little. But who was she kidding? The dress remained as it was.

"Relax father Alec. This is called a dress" Isabelle told him as she made her way down the stairs.

"I know what a dress is Isabelle. That just looks like a shirt." He calmly said. I silently agreed with alec, the dress barely covered anything, but wanting to be the cool brother I remained quiet. Alec could do the lecturing for the both of us.

"Whatever Alec let her wear what she wants besides the dress looks gorgeous on her! Now can we get going?" Magnus said. Was he ever in a hurry...

Alec finally let it go, and we were on our way to Aline's house. Of course with a few emergency stops cause of my fights with magnus.

We reached the house in one piece as I got out of the BMW. The Penhallows house wasnt all that big it was just a little smaller than ours. Except it was still bigger then average houses. Guys and girls were all streaming in and out of the house, with glasses of drinks.

They were gone wild. The music was pumping loud as hot girls swayed their hips to the beat. Alec looked away in disgust as I watched without blinking.

Magnus pulled me along, and we all entered the house. Immediately Isabelle left our side to go mingle. As the three of us stood by the front door.

"Jacey! You made it!" Aline hugged me from the back and squeaked into my ear. I cringed. Alec wrinkled his nose as the strong smell of perfume floated in the air. Magnus was to busy looking around the place.

I managed to escape from aline and the three of us went to the side of the bar, and sat on the seats.

Magnus was muttering to himself as alec instructed me to not drink and when I found Isabelle to tell her to manage her drinking, too. I wasn't much of a drinker, I would only take a shot or two, to get the beast inside me ready to party.

The place was crowded with bodies, dance floor just seemed like a place to grind people. I wouldn't mind checking it out for a few minutes, I thought. Aline was wearing a tight one side dress, which barely covered her butt. I could see her showing off her nails to a bunch of girls, who were crowded around her. Shaking my head, I looked away in the opposite direction, a blonde was practically giving a guy a lap dance.

"Shes probably changed so much. If i could just AHA-" Magnus screamed and both me and Alec winced. He had such a fucking loud scream.

The next thing you knew Magnus was pushing his way through the crowd, trying to get to the mysterious figure. Alec and I, both being curious sat a little bit straighter in our chairs.

I chuckled, "Has he ever been this excited for you? Damn Alec, I think Mags switched sides." Alec glared at me and punched my shoulder playfully.

The air was getting smoky with everyone smoking, and you could barely breath. I heard someone scream at Aline to open the window, and instantly agreed with the person. She gave him the finger and told him to open it himself, typical Aline.

"Alright guys. This is Clarissa, well Clary and this is Maia." I turned my head just in time to see the short redhead, was this fate or what? I choked a little on my spit, as she glared at me. She looked beautiful, usually most of the girls I knew would wear a dress that barely covered anything but here she was all simple, yet looking like the most gorgeous girl in this room.

...

A/N Hello! I've been staying up these last 3 nights writing this chapter. It's really long. Longer then the chapters I've done for my other stories. So this story was on my mind and I decided to write it out and see how it goes. I don't know if I should continue or just leave it to the suspense and you guys can just finish it off in your minds? Hahaha but I wouldn't mind whatever way, and if I do continue this story, it's going to be way more detailed and have longer chapters like this one! So yeah tell me what you think, and check out my other stories if you haven't :)


End file.
